happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Under the Fur
Under the Fur 'is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Devious *Petunia Featuring *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus *Giggles *Disco Bear Appearances *Baldy *Poachy *Splendid *Binky *Josh Plot At home, Petunia takes a shower. Unfortunately, muck begins coming out of the faucet due to bad plumbing. In desperate need to get her fur clean, she shaves herself with a razor, then realizing this was a mistake. She looks in her closet and finds a fur coat resembling her pelt (except with a zipper). So she gladly puts it on. Later at the mall, Splendid and Binky are shown to have recently undone an evil scheme. As they high five each other, an injured Devious hides behind a wall, frustrated with his failed plan. Petunia walks by with a shopping cart, giving Devious a new plan. He trips Petunia over, takes her coat, and runs off wearing it. Petunia gets back up to discover she is nude in public, and hides in the nearest bathroom before anyone can look; only Splendid sees her and he covers Binky's eyes. Petunia uses her cell phone to call for help. Icy answers the call. Upon being told about the situation, he sends out his penguin troops to thwart Devious' plot. Meanwhile, Devious blows up a bank after robbing it. He briefly runs into Giggles, who shows off her new teddy bear to whom she believes is Petunia. She is shocked when her "friend" blasts her teddy with a ray gun. The penguins then encounter a crying Giggles, asking if she's seen Devious in a Petunia outfit, and she points in the direction ahead. Josh is seen yelling at the disguised Devious, who has just destroyed a new painting. Devious walks into a bar to cause more mayhem, shortly meeting Disco Bear, who also believes he is Petunia and flirts with him. The penguins burst in just in time to witness Disco Bear ''kissing their foe. Icy rips off the fur coat, exposing Devious' cover. A disgusted Disco Bear pukes out his heart. Devious points his gun at the penguins to prevent them from leaving. But it turns out they have brought along back-up. At the sound of Icy's whistle, Baldy enters the scene and shaves Devious, skinning him in the process. The penguins return Petunia's fur coat and she puts it back on. Exiting the bathroom, she finds herself surrounded by police cars and helicopters, who suspect her of destroying the bank. Petunia ends up being shot multiple times. Meanwhile, Poachy replaces his old pelt with the one made of Devious' skin, getting beaten up by Splendid and Binky as a result. Deaths #Disco Bear pukes his heart out. #Devious is skinned by Baldy. #Petunia is shot by firearms. #Poachy is beaten to death ('''debatable). Trivia *This episode is described as a combination of Rough Raccoons and Sweet Smelling and Sour. *If Poachy survived his assault, this would be the first episode he survives. *This marks the second time Petunia loses her fur, after April Showers. Coincidentally, both events occurred when Petunia took a shower. *Disco Bear died the same way he did in Gender Bent. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 51 Episodes